


La tercera rueda.

by Nevermoree



Series: 15 días de Sterek. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Scott McCall era la tercera rueda de aquel triciclo, y todo estaría bien, de no ser porque aquello no debía ser un triciclo, sino una bicicleta en donde las únicas ruedas deberían ser Derek y él.





	La tercera rueda.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis y la MTV.  
>  **Aclaraciones:** Me inspiré en este [gif](http://a.fod4.com/misc/Kiss%20Cam%20WTF.gif)  
>  **Día 3.-Viñeta de romance.** Una viñeta es algo más extenso que un drabble (500 palabras) pero más corto que un one shot (1,000 palabras).  
>  Este trabajo ya lo había subido pero decidí publicarlo como serie en vez de un solo documento.

  Cuando Stiles comenzó a salir con Derek estaba tan feliz que incluso se puso a dar saltos por toda su habitación. Se hizo ideas y creó historias en su cabeza sobre lo que podrían hacer. Ir al cine juntos, a ver algún partido de baloncesto, de lacrosse, de lo que sea. Ir juntos a acampar. De viaje. Pasar los fines de semana en el loft viendo películas y comiendo comida rápida.

Esperaba hacer muchas cosas. Lo que no esperaba era que esa misma semana en la que él y Derek se hicieron pareja, Kira Yukimura y Scott McCall dejaran de serlo.

Cuando Scott rompía con sus novias volvía a recordar que tenía un mejor amigo, el cual ahora usaba para no estar solo. Scott vivía pegado a Stiles todo el día y toda la noche, lo cual claro que no causó gracia la nueva pareja.

Scott siempre se interponía, no entendía que era una tercera rueda en esa bicicleta. Scott los veía como un triciclo. Stiles no quería ser un triciclo. Lo que él quería era ir a una cita sin que Scott se colara.

Como aquella vez en la que habían decidido ir al cine, e incluso habían decidido entrar a ver una película de terror, porque Stiles estaba seguro de que Scott no entraría a verla, le daban bastante miedo. Pero justo cuando estaban pidiendo los boletos, sorpresa, tuvieron que comprar tres entradas porque Scott se había aparecido frente a ellos.

 _“Tu padre me dijo que estarías aquí”_ , fueron sus palabras exactas antes de colarse en la fila hasta ellos.

Terminaron viendo una caricatura porque Scott no iba a ver una película de terror _“Sabes que las detesto, hermano”_.

Derek estuvo molesto durante una semana. Stiles también se molestó con su padre, quien le dijo que nunca creyó que Scott lo iría a buscar.

Eso no era lo que más molestaba a Stiles, lo que más le molestaba era que al parecer a su _hermano_ , no le bastaba con colarse a sus citas, sino que además siempre se sentaba entre Derek y él. Fueran a donde fueran estaba Stiles, Scott, Derek.

En el cine. En los partidos. En todo siempre estaba Scott en medio, interponiéndose. No había podido tener ni una cita en forma y el día que decidió quedarse en el loft para ver películas, Scott de alguna manera lo intuyó porque dijo:

—Hey, Derek, hay que hacer una pijamada con todo el grupo.

Y así, todos se habían quedado esa noche a dormir.

 

    Stiles ya se estaba dando por vencido. Resulta que Derek había conseguido boletos para ir a ver un partido de Baseball, pero justo una semana antes del partido, Scott se había enterado y había comprado un boleto para acompañarlos. Derek estaba tan fastidiado que prácticamente era una tetera a punto de hervir.

El día del partido, cómo no, Scott estaba sentado en medio de Stiles y Derek, preguntaba a cada minuto qué es lo que sucedía, porque obviamente de baseball no sabía nada, mientras que Stiles y Derek sí eran fanáticos de ese deporte.

Stiles estaba resignado comiendo los nachos que Derek le había comprado, cuando de pronto la cámara comenzó a buscar parejas para la _"cámara de besos"_.

Unos pequeños niños como de cinco años fueron los primeros, Stiles murió de ternura ante la escena del tímido beso.

Una pareja de ancianos fue la siguiente. Maldición, él también quería besar a Derek, pero apenas y habían podido besarse debido al entrometido de McCall.

De pronto la cámara se detuvo enfocándolo a él y a Scott. Demonios ¡No!

Stiles negó a la cámara y articuló las palabras _“Es mi amigo”_. Pero la cámara no se movió. Stiles había visto y asistido a suficientes partidos como para saber que esa cosa no se mueve hasta que besas a alguien.

Miró a Scott. Para nada su tipo. La cámara se quedaría ahí para siempre porque no lo iba a besar. Stiles volvió a negar, señaló a Scott y esta vez dijo que prácticamente era su hermano.

Entonces Stiles sintió cómo alguien lo atraía hacia él. Derek. Derek comenzó a besar a Stiles apasionadamente unos segundos antes de soltarlo, pero entonces Stiles fue el que se levantó esta vez y comenzó a besar a Derek. Ambos estaban casi sobre Scott, pero era culpa de Scott, ¿Quién lo mandaba a sentarse siempre en el medio?

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Stiles no pudo quitarse la sonrisa de estúpido de los labios, pero al ver hacia la pantalla comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que su estómago le empezó a doler.

La cara de Scott era un poema. Entremezclaba horror y sorpresa y se había quedado atascada así. Al parecer estaba en Shock.

La cámara siguió girando, buscando más parejas, pero Scott no reaccionó sino hasta que ya todos se levantaban de sus asientos para ir a sus casas.

Stiles caminó hacia Derek y lo tomó de la mano. Scott volvió a asustarse ante el gesto.

Afortunadamente para Stiles y Derek, desde ese día, Scott McCall no volvió a interponerse en ni una de sus citas, de hecho, pasaron varios días antes de siquiera volver a ver su rostro.


End file.
